When in New York
by hippolvr13
Summary: JB FANFIC! I don't own the Jonas Brothers There are ups and downs in every relationship...especially Megan and Nick's. Kevin gets a girlfriend and Katherine and Joe...well...you know them. SEQUEL TO DEFYING GRAVITY!
1. Final Dress Rehearsal

Chapter 1: Final Dress Rehearsal

"Megan and Sam, I'm going out!" Sarah yelled from the other room.

"OK, we have to go down to the theater soon too," I replied.

Dress Rehearsal.

Final Rehearsal. Tomorrow was opening night and it sold out immediately. I had been living in Sarah Jonas' apartment for about 4 months. We have gotten really close.

Samantha, a.k.a. Sam, was staying in Sarah's apartment too. She was play Cho Chang in the musical. She just turned 21 and was an amazing singer.

"Megan? I'm going to make some hot tea and then we can go, OK?" Sam asked.

"Sure, OK," I replied.

_You left without a single word_

_not even sorry_

_it might have hurt it worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving good bye_

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"O not much, I was just wondering how my Broadway girl was," he asked.

"I'm good. Tonight's the final dress rehearsal and I'm kind of scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Nick, I get stage fright _so_ easily," I told him.

"I know."

"So what night are you coming to the show?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling," he replied.

"Nick…"

"Megan, it's going to be a surprise. So is my cousin there?"

"No she just went out."

"Have you guys been getting along?"

"Yep, I can't believe it's been 4 months since I moved here!"

"I know, and I haven't seen you in 5," Nick said.

"Well, you'll see me soon."

"When are you parents going?" Nick asked.

"Umm, no idea," I replied.

"That's fun," Nick said.

"Well, I think I should get going," I said.

"OK, call me later," he said. "I love you." I closed the phone and Sam and I walked out to her red convertible. My birthday was next month. And my birthday was Nick and my anniversary. I secretly hoped that he had something planned. Sam pulled into the back parking lot of the theatre and we walked inside. I took off my jacket and put it in my dressing room. I painted the walls a deep purple and had pictures of Nick and his brothers all over the room. I changed into my first costume and put my make-up on. I walked out into the hallway and saw Peter Thomas, the guy that played Ron Weasley. He was incredibly hot but I hated his guts. He was so stuck up and thought he was better than everyone else.

"Hey, Megan," Peter said, smiling at me and leaned on the doorway to his dressing room. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"No, Peter…I have a boyfriend," I said, running down the hall to Sam's room. She came out of it, dressed and wearing make-up. "Come on, Sam. Peter's harassing me." Sam laughed and we walked towards the stage together.

I loved Broadway. The lights…the sound…the people…everything. When I sang my songs, I sang them with passion. When I danced, I danced like no other. And when I had my make-out scene with Peter, well…I made it _look_ like I was kissing like no other. I hated it. He purposely ate disgusting food before the scene so I tasted it when I kissed him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be starting in 5 minutes," the director said. Sam and I put the finishing touches on our outfit when John Shepherd came over to us. John played Harry and had a huge crush on Sam, but she didn't like him. He wasn't nearly as obnoxious as Peter but Sam thought he was a stalker.

"Hey Sam," John said.

"Hi," she replied. We walked backstage when the orchestra started to play. The first act went smoothly. I liked the first act, it was the second act I couldn't stand. Peter spends the entire second act by my side and he doesn't leave. Before I knew it, it was time to kiss him. It was an incredibly intense kiss and very passionate. Pity I didn't have any passion.

His lips pushed hard against mine and I tried to make it look like I was enjoying it. He picked me up and started twirling me around. We sang our _love song_ and ran offstage. He smirked at me and I ran to the bathroom to get mouthwash.

We took our final bows and then walked back onstage to get our notes from the director.

"Megan and Peter, you really need to get into the kiss more," the director said. Peter smiled at me and I groaned. Sam and I drove back to Sarah's apartment and went to bed. Tomorrow night was opening night and we needed rest.

* * *

**COMMENT! Remember...i need 10 comments before I put more up (you can comment more than once...but don't be like...pms! like actually say something)  
**


	2. Opening Night

Chapter 2: Opening Night

Chapter 2: Opening Night

"Megan! Wake up!" I heard Sarah and Sam yell. I groaned and sat up.

"WHAT?" I moaned.

"Nothing, it's noon and you need to wake up," Sam said. "We're going shopping before we go to the theatre."

"I see I have no input in what we do today," I said.

"Nope, let's go," Sarah said. I took a shower, got dressed and walked out to Sarah's car.

"Megan, this would be _so_ cute on you," Sam said, pointing to a teal dress.

"That is cute, and I do need a dress tonight," I said. Sam and Sarah convinced me to buy it. I found matching heels and jewelry.

By the time we were done shopping, it was 4 and we needed to go to the theatre. I put on my teal outfit and drove to the theatre. Sarah was coming to the show tonight and she was really excited. I walked to my dressing room and did my makeup. It was too early to get my costume on so I walked to the green room. I sat next to Sam on the couch and pulled out my cell phone and texted Nick.

_Tonight's opening night. Wish me luck!_

Nick didn't text back.

_Nick?_

No answer. Well, he might have a concert or something important like that. "CURTAIN CALL! 15 MINUTES!"

15 minutes? I darn. I wasn't ready for this? How can I go onstage in 15 minutes? I was starting to freak out. I ran to my dressing room and put my first costume on, which was my Hogwart's robe. I touched up my make-up and went to the back of the stage just as the orchestra started playing. The curtain opened and I went onstage with my fellow cast members, reciting my lines perfectly. I looked out into the audience. There were a lot of people. But I wasn't nervous, because I looked in the front row and saw Nick smiling at me. He was sitting next to Sarah and the rest of his family.

After the first act I ran up to Sam. "SAM! HE CAME! He's here!" I screamed.

"Megan, I need to meet him after the show," she said.

"Yeah, totally," I replied, walking to my dressing room. I changed into my next outfit and fixed my hair and went onstage for act two.

Act 2 went smoothly, until it was time for the kiss. Peter took the director's notes into account and _tried_ to make to kiss more passionate. But of course, considering the fact that he ate garlic pizza right before the show, it didn't help much. When the kiss was finally over and we walked offstage, I took a quick glance at Nick. He probably noticed the look of disgust on my face and was holding down laughter. I smiled and skipped offstage with Peter.

When it came time for my bow, I ran onstage and Nick was the first one up to give me a standing ovation, followed by the rest of the crowd. I smiled and we did a full cast bow and ran back offstage.

Sam ran over and gave me a hug. "That was great!" she yelled.

"That was amazing!" We ran to our dressing rooms and I put my teal dress on that I had bought earlier that day.

I had finished taking off the rest of my make-up when I heard, "Hello beautiful." I spun around and saw Nick standing right there. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around while I laughed. He finally set me down and kissed me passionately on the lips. "You were amazing," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. We walked over to the door leading to the audience.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" I heard someone say behind us. Peter.

"Umm, yeah," I said, giving Nick a hug. Peter glared at him and stomped off.

"I don't like him," Nick whispered to me.

"No one does," I said back. Nick and I walked out to the audience and I gave his family a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in forever," I said, giving Joe a hug.

"Megan, that was like amazing," Joe said.

"Megan! I loved it!" Frankie yelled, hopping into my arms.

"I'm glad you did, Frankie," I said, giving him a hug.

"Where's Sam?" Sarah asked.

"She said she'll be out in a minute," I told her. I saw Sam coming out and called her over. "People, this is Sam. Sam…people," I said, introducing her.

She smiled at the Jonas family and her eyes stopped at Kevin. They seemed to be locked there for a few seconds until Frankie asked, "Kevin, why are you staring at her?" Kevin immediately blushed and looked away, so did Sam. Nick, Joe and I laughed.

"So, who wants Rainforest Café?" Joe asked.

"Would you like to come, Sam," Kevin asked.

"Sure," she replied. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Joe and Frankie went to the Jonas' car while Kevin, Sam, Nick and I went to Sam's car. Sam let Kevin drive and Nick and I sat in the back seat.

"Nick and Megan, you are seriously grossing me out," Kevin said, looking in the rear view mirror.

Nick pulled away from me and said, "I haven't seen her in 5 months so shut up, Kevin." Sam laughed at Kevin and he rolled his eyes. We arrived at the Rainforest Café at about 10:30. It was pretty empty, much to the Jonas' liking. We sat down at a table big enough for all of us. "So, how long is this running?" Nick asked, referring to the show.

"Just a month," I replied.

"I wish I could see it again," Nick said, pouting. "I will be in town for this week though."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, kissing my cheek. I looked over at Sam, who was totally flirting at Kevin. I made a kissy face and she stuck her tongue out at me. Nick and I laughed and started to eat the food that was just placed in front of us.

The Jonas' decided to go to Sarah's apartment for a while. The apartment wasn't huge but it was big enough for the three of us. "Aww, there's a picture of Nick," Joe said, looking at my bedside table. It was a picture of me jumping on Nick's back in his backyard.

"Dad, can I spend the night here," Nick said.

"No," Mr. Jonas replied.

"Dad, I'll stay with him," Kevin said.

"OK, fine," Mrs. Jonas said, giving in. Mr., Mrs. Jonas, Joe and Frankie left and Sarah and I pulled out the pull out couch.

"Hope you don't mind the pull out," Sarah said.

"Yeah Kevin, hope you don't mind the pull out," Nick said.

"Nick, you get the pullout too," Kevin said.

"Haha, no. I'm sleeping with Megan."

"Not in my apartment," Sarah said. I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. Nick and Kevin were sitting on the pullout talking.

"What's up, guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Nick said, scooting over to I could sit next to him.

"I'm assuming that you don't want me here," Kevin said.

"No, go flirt with Sam," Nick said. Kevin hit him in the back of the head and left the room.

"So Kevin likes Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied, leaning towards me. He kissed me slowly. His lips gliding against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the pillows and pressed his body against mine. His lips left mine and moved down my neck to my collarbone. "Megan," he whispered. He pulled his lips away from my body and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Nicholas Jonas, you let that poor girl go right now," Sarah said as she, Kevin and Sam walked into the room.

"No," Nick said, giving me a hug.

"Nick, Megan needs to sleep because she has another late night tomorrow," Sam said.

"Fine," Nick said. I sat up and walked to my room. Sam came in and set next to me on my bed.

"I think I have a crush on Kevin," she whispered.

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "That's so cute. You two would be a cute couple."

"Really? But I don't think he likes me," she said.

"I think he does. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I asked. Sam blushed.

"I think Ill just go to bed now," she said, leaving the room. I laughed to myself and fell asleep.

I heard someone come into my room. I looked at the clock and it was only 3 in the morning. I sat up and looked to see who was at the door. Nick.

"Nick? What are you doing in here?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I was sleeping just fine until you came in so go away," I told him.

"No," he said, lying down next to me.

"Nick, you really should get out."

"I don't want to, I'll get out when you fall asleep."

"And that's completely impossible with you in here," I said.

"I know," he replied. I glared at him and tried to fall asleep. He put his arm around me and started kissing my neck.

"Nick…" I groaned.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Go away."

"Why, don't you want me here?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Nick, I really need to get some sleep."

"Sleep in tomorrow," he said.

"You won't let me sleep in tomorrow," I told him.

"I will if you don't get sleep tonight," he whispered. I rolled over and pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor.

"You can sleep there if you want," I said, lying back down.

Kevin walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Nick's harassing me," I complained.

"Nick, this is why dad didn't want you spending the night," Kevin said.

"Kevin, if you tell him I swear…" Nick started to say.

"I won't if you get out _now!_" Kevin practically yelled.

"I don't want too," Nick complained. "I'll stay on the floor."

"Why would you sleep on the floor if you could sleep on the pullout?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, just leave," Nick said. "…and don't tell dad."

"I won't if you stay on the floor," Kevin said and left the room. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up the next morning at 10. I sat up and stretched, my eyes still closed. I laid back down, expecting my head to hit the pillow but I hit something hard. I opened my eyes to see Nick still asleep. "NICK!" I yelled and pushed him off the bed.

He groaned and sat up. "O…hi, dad," Nick said, scared.

I looked towards the door to see a very angry-looking Mr. Jonas in the doorway with Kevin standing behind him. "Kevin! You told him?" Nick demanded.

"And I'm glad he did," Mr. Jonas said. "Nicholas and Megan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dad, it wasn't Megan's fault," Nick said, standing up. "She made me sleep on the floor but my back hurt so I got back on the bed. She was asleep." Mr. Jonas just glared at his son.

"Nicholas, can I talk to you in the other room, please," Mr. Jonas said sternly. Nick slowly got up and followed his dad into the hallway. I groaned and started to get up but Kevin stopped me.

"Are you mad at me?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm mad at Nick," I replied, stomping off to the bathroom. I took my shower and put my clothes on. I walked back into my room and heard barking.

"Molly?" I asked, walking into the TV room. Molly was sitting there, barking on Frankie's lap. The little dog hopped on the floor and waddled over to me. "I missed you, girl," I said, hugging my little puppy.

"Megan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked, walking into my room. I walked into my room, glaring at him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said honestly.

"Why?" he asked. "Megan, I'm sorry."

"Nick, you're always sorry. Why don't you just stop doing stupid things that you'll have to say sorry for?" Nick just stared at me.

"Megan, people make mistakes," Nick whispered.

"But you've made too many mistakes Nick," I whispered back.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked. When I didn't answer, he said, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Nick, I…yes," was all managed to say.

"After everything we've had together…Megan, I love you!" Nick practically yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I just stayed in there for a while and cried.

There was a knock on the door. "Megan," Sarah said, "the Jonas' just left. What happened?" I opened the door and cried on Sarah's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? Nick seemed pretty upset when he left."

"I broke up with him," I whimpered.

"You WHAT?" Sam yelled, running into the room with Kevin.

"I thought you said they left," I told Sarah.

"Well, Kevin is going to stay here again," Sarah replied.

"Megan, if I did anything to make you hate Nick…" Kevin started but I cut him off.

"No Kevin, you did nothing wrong. Now if you all don't mind, I think I have to get to the theatre," I said. Molly was lying down on my bed. She wasn't barking, her tail wasn't wagging…I think she was as sad that Nick left as I was.


	3. Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving On

Sam drove me to the theatre. She didn't talk, she just drove. When we got there, I stormed to the dressing room and cried again. "You broke up tight-pants loser?" I heard Peter ask from the doorway.

"Peter, buzz off!" I yelled, slamming the door. I cleaned up my face and put my makeup and costume on. Sam was sitting in her dressing room putting her makeup on. "Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, looking up at me.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked her, trying not to cry because it would ruin my makeup.

"I don't know because I don't even know what happened," she told me. I told Sam what happened between me and Nick and she said, "I think you did. You have every right to be mad at him. I think that after a while you won't be as mad. Just give it some time."

"Give it some time for what? Me to get back together with me? Sam, he HATES me now!" Sam pulled me into another hug.

"Megan, he still loves you," she whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I left the room and walked to the green room.

"You never answered my question. Why did you break up with curly?" Peter asked.

"Peter, leave me alone!" I yelled, smacking him as I walked by.

"CURTAIN CALL! 5 MINTUES!" Finally. I walked backstage and got ready to go on. As I walked onto the stage, my eyes immediately went to an empty seat in the front row. Was Nick planning on coming again?

About half way through the first act, the seat was filled by Kevin. He winked at me and I tried my best to smile. When the _dreaded_ moment came when Peter had to kiss me, I could tell he was trying to get me to fall in love with him. He knew I was single and gave this kiss his all.

Nice try, Peter. But that won't work on me.

When we did out bows, Kevin gave Sam a standing ovation. We walked off the stage and Sam came up to me. "I think he likes me!" she cried. "Kevin Jonas likes me!" I tried to smile but she could tell it was only half-hearted.

We walked out to the audience and said hi to Kevin. "You guys were great!" he said, giving us a hug.

"Kevin, that was the 2nd time you saw it," Sam said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, I couldn't let the ticket go to waste," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kevin immediately regretted what he said when he saw my face.

"O Megan, I'm…"

"Save it," I said, walking backstage again. I waited for Sam by her dressing room since she was my ride home. When 20 minutes passed, I walked back into the audience to try to find Sam but she was nowhere in sight.

"Need a ride home?" Peter asked from behind me.

"Sure…" I said, helplessly. I walked out to his car, which was a black sports car, and hopped in the front seat.

"So, where too?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I pushed him off.

"O shoot, I have to tell you where I live now so you'll probably stalk me for the rest of my life."

"And what's the problem with that?" he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes and he started driving. He was a good driver, besides the fact that he went about 20 mph over the speed limit. He pulled into a Dairy Queen parking lot and parked the car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Food, I'm hungry. You coming?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"What do you want?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"I can get it myself, thanks," I said, but he stopped me.

"No problem, what do you want?"

I didn't feel like arguing so I gave in. "I'll have a Peanut Buster Parfait," I said. We got our ice cream and sat down at a table.

"So, why did pretty boy break up with you?" Peter asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Wait, did he break up with you or did you break up with him?"

"What does it matter, we aren't together anymore," I whispered.

"If you need a friend, I'm here."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call you when you're the last person on earth."

"Besides Nick…" he pointed out. What was I doing? Why was I having ice cream with this loser? All he was going to do was make fun of me and make my life miserable.

"Do you know what, I think I'll just walk home," I said, standing up.

"No wait," he said, stopping me. "It's New York, a pretty girl like you shouldn't walk the streets alone." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

We ate in silence for a minute. "I broke up with him," I whispered.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"He was being a jerk. He always tried to sleep in my bed and whenever we were together, he never gave me any privacy and…" Peter was nodding his head like he understood. "Why am I telling you this?" I asked myself.

"Maybe you think I'm just really easy to talk too," he said.

My cell phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_Megan, I'm coming to your show tomorrow night! Did Nick come to visit you? He told me not to tell you because it would be a surprise. He said he planned out the entire weekend and he was coming to the play every night. You seriously have the best boyfriend ever! Well, except for Joe of course. –Katherine_

I texted her back. _We broke up._

I turned off my phone and shoved it back into my purse. "Who was that?" Peter asked.

"No one, just my friend," I replied.

"I assume that, because you turned it off, she mentioned Nick and you never told him that you broke up," he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I just know these things," he replied. I gave him a weird look and continued eating. We walked back to the car when he said, "That was a fun date."

"Woah, that was not a date," I told him, angrily.

"Well, will you go on a date with me?" I considered this for a minute. It's not like tonight was _horrible._ But…what was I thinking? I couldn't go on a date with Peter!

"No," I answered firmly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…Peter I just don't want too, damnit!" I yelled, getting out of the car. He had dropped me off in front of Sarah's apartment and I stomped up the steps. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. There, making out on the couch, was Sam and Kevin.

"Megan!" Sam said and moved away from Kevin. I rolled my eyes and stormed into my room.

"Thanks for the ride home, Sam!" I yelled.

"Megan," she said, following me. "Listen, Kevin…"

"I know, forget it," I said, shushing her.

"But how did you get home?"

"Peter drove me," I said.

"O, I'm sorry," she said. "It's just…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I practically yelled at her. "I'm here now, that's all that matters. So go continue your make-out session with Kevin and I'm going to bed!" Sam looked hurt as she left the room. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed. There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled into my pillow. Whoever it was opened the door and sat on my bed. "What do you want, Sam?" I yelled.

"It's not Sam," I heard Kevin say. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to know why you're acting this way," he said.

"Acting what way?" I yelled, sitting up.

"Well, you just seem pretty upset," Kevin said.

"You want to know why I'm upset? Your brother is an insensitive idiot, I had to drive home with Peter because your new girlfriend didn't drive me home, I have to explain to all my friends and family why I broke up with Nick and I think Molly peed on the floor because Sarah didn't take her out! That's why I'm so upset!"

Kevin looked over at Molly and saw a wet spot on the carpet. "Eww," he said.

"Yeah, you're right, Nick is disgusting," I said.

"I'm not talking about Nick, I'm talking about how Molly peed on your floor. I'll clean that up," he said, standing up. "Megan…" he said, turning around. "I think you should give Nick a second chance."

"What? Why?"

"Megan, he's a good guy. He just screwed up. Everyone does," Kevin said, leaving the room. I took a shower and laid back down on my bed. Molly's pee was cleaned up and she came and sat on my lap.

"Next time, pee in someone else's room," I told her. She licked my cheek. "What am I going to do, Molly? I think I still love Nick but…I don't know." Molly barked loudly and started wagging her tail. "What?" She barked again and ran out of the room. "Molly?" I said, chasing her. Molly waddled into the kitchen and started licking her empty water bowl. "You thirsty?" She barked again. I filled her water bowl and went back to my room and fell asleep.

The next day we didn't have a show so I was in no hurry to get up. I actually didn't get out of bed all day. I just sat there, watching a _Soap Opera_ on TV and ate ice cream.

"Megan, do you want to go out to dinner with me and the Jonas'?" Sam asked.

"No," I replied.

"Megan, you can't just sit here and…"

"Yes I can," I snapped. I turned off the TV at 11:30 and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow! I have gotten so many comments and I LOVE it! Please Comment more!!  
**


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations

"MEGAN SMITH, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I heard someone yell. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. That was sure a nice awakening. I opened my eyes and saw Katherine standing there.

"Katherine!" I yelled, giving her a hug.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU BREAK UP WITH NICK?" she demanded.

"Nice to see you too," I whispered.

"SORRY, JUST EXPLAIN!" I told her why I broke up with him. "Megan, you need to talk to him."

"How am I supposed to talk to him? He hates me now!"

"Do you hate him?"

"No…but."

"Do you still love him?"

"Katherine, that doesn't matter!" I yelled.

"OK, am I having déjà vu or does this conversation seem really familiar?"

"Katherine…"

"Megan, you told me to talk to Joe and I did and our relationship is stronger than ever," she told me.

I started crying and she pulled me into a hug. "What am I supposed to say to him? 'Nick! I want you back and I still love you!' Yeah, I'm sure he'd love that, Katherine."

"Actually, I would," I heard someone say behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"I'll let you too talk," Katherine said, leaving the room.

Nick was silent for a moment. "Megan, I still love you," he whispered. When I didn't answer, he sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. "Megan, I'm really really sorry. I know I can get out of hand sometime but that's because I love you and I want to be with you." A tear rolled down my cheek and he gave me a tight hug and I hugged him back. "I love you," he said. again.

"I love you too," I whispered. "And Nick, I'm really sorry. I was so stupid, I just acted too fast and…" Nick put his finger to my lips and silenced me. He took the finger away and kissed me softly.

"See, I can control myself," Nick said, smiling. I smiled and gave him another hug.

"So I assume you two are back together," Kevin said from the doorway. His arms were around Sam and they were both smiling.

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling.

"This might not work out too well," Kevin said.

"Why not?" Nick asked, staring at his brother.

"Well, this is the first time all 3 Jonas Brothers have had a girlfriend. I don't know how well that would go down with the fans." Nick and I laughed.

"Wait, you and Sam are together?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, giving his new girlfriend a hug. Molly started barking and licked Nick.

"I think that is the most annoying dog ever," Nick said, picking up Molly.

"What do you have against my dog?" I asked him.

"Well first of all, I had to watch her for 5 months and she never shuts up. Second of all, she would never leave my side. And third, she's not potty trained."

We all laughed and Sarah walked into the room. "I'm glad to see you two back together," she commented.

"Yeah," I said.

"Nick, you seriously aren't a dog person. Do you remember that time when…"

"No Sarah, I don't remember," Nick said, glaring at her.

"…your old dog took Herbert from you and hid it under Joe's bed? It took you about a month to find it and you never stopped crying about it."

"What, was this like when you were 3?" Sam asked.

"No, it was quite recently, actually," Kevin said, jokingly.

"Haha, we all had our laughs," Nick said, sticking his tongue out at Sarah.

"Well, it was pretty funny," Kevin said.

"So I guess now that we're on the subject of funnyness, I'm sure you would love it if I told Sam the story about when our dog peed on your first guitar," Nick started to say.

"O Sam, let's go," Kevin said, pushing her out of the room.

"No, I want to hear this," she said.

"You were so mad that you peed on her doggy bed," Nick finished.

"Eww, you peed on her doggy bed?" Sam asked, disgusted. Everyone else laughed.

"I am so glad that none of my family is here right now," I said.

"Well, I'm here," Katherine said, walking into the room. "Do you remember when I bought you your first Jonas Brothers poster?"

"Yes, funny story. Who wants ice cream?" I asked, getting up.

"I came over to your house the next day and there was lipstick all over it!" she yelled.

"Eww, you made out with a _poster_?" Nick asked.

"Umm, everyone does it," I defended myself. Nick rolled his eyes and gave me a hug.

"OK, I want to see my boyfriend now," Katherine said. "Where's Joe?"

"He's at the hotel. We're going there and then I'm going to the show to see my baby star," Nick said. "Let's go!" I got dressed and we all went out to the limo. We arrived at the hotel and Katherine leaped into Joe's arms.

"Babe, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" she said, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled at her and looked over at Nick and me.

"I see that you two are back together," he commented. Nick gave me a one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Nick," Mrs. Jonas said, walking out of the hotel room. Nick blushed and I smiled. He pulled me inside the hotel room.

"SURPRISE!" My family yelled when I walked into the room. I was totally confused.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled as I embraced my parents. Woah, my _whole_ family was here…including my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"It's your birthday, sweetie!" my mom said.

"O my gosh! I totally forgot! I'm 16 today!" I shouted. "I'm 16!"

"Happy birthday," Nick said, giving me a hug. "I can't believe you forgot it was your birthday!"

"I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately," I whispered to him. I greeted the rest of my family.

"So, we're coming to your show tonight," my dad said.

"All of you?" they all nodded.

"3rd row!" Amy yelled.

"Well, I got 1st row," Frankie said in a snobby voice. Amy chased him around the hotel room.

"Frankie isn't even going tonight," Nick whispered to me. I laughed and smiled.

"So, do you want your present now?" my mom asked.

"_Present?_ As in one?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes," my dad said, handing me a little package. I opened it quickly and inside was a pair of car keys.

"O my gosh," I whispered.

"Go outside to the parking lot," my dad said. I was out of the hotel room in a matter of seconds, my entire family behind me. I got out to the parking lot and stopped when I saw a red convertible with a huge bow on it.

I screamed and got into the car. Woah, there were a lot of buttons. There was one of those XM radios and a digital map that talked to you. "Dude, this is a lot for a first car," I said when my family came up to the car.

"Well, it's from all of us, including the Jonas'," my dad said.

"I couldn't let my girlfriend have a gross car," Nick whispered to me as he climbed into the front seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Nick.

"You still only have your permit. You need a licensed driver in the front seat," he said, smiling. I laughed.

"Who else wants a ride?" I asked. Katherine, Amy, and Jasmine hopped into the back seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. I had no idea where I was going but I was driving.

"Megan, don't destroy the car on it's first trip out," Nick said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Eyes on the road," he commanded.

"Who's hungry?" Katherine asked.

"No, we are not eating in my new car," I said.

"Party pooper. Let's turn on the toons," she said, turning on the radio.

"I WANT RADIO DISNEY!" Amy yelled. Nick turned on Radio Disney and, what a surprise, _Year 3000_ had just started. We all sang along as we drove down the street. The next song was _Take a Breath._

"What, is this a Jonas Brothers' marathon?" Katherine asked.

The song ended and the radio anchor started talking.

_-Hello, what's your name?_

_-Peter._

_-Hey Peter, how old are you?_

_-16. _

_-What can I do for you, Peter?_

_-Well, there's this girl I like and I was really hoping you could play a…_

I switched the radio station immediately. "Why did you do that?" Nick asked, switching it back.

_-O, and what's her name?  
-Megan_

Nick stared at me and I blushed. "Eww, is that Peter?" Katherine asked. Hello beautiful started playing and we all burst out laughing.

"What a loser," Jasmine said.

"He is pretty pathetic," I replied.

"Hold on, why would he ask to play one of my songs?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, he's really pathetic," I said. We drove around for a little longer and I finally said that I had to leave to get to the theatre. I dropped my family off and Sam and Kevin hopped in the car and we drove off to the theatre.

"Megan, can I _please_ drive?" Nick asked.

"No," I replied.

"_PLEASE!"_ he begged.

"You can drive home, I'm not allowed to drive that late anyway."

"Neither is Nick, so I'll drive," Kevin said, smiling. Nick glared at his older brother. We got to the theatre and Kevin and Nick walked with us backstage. Kevin took Sam to his dressing room and Nick took me to mine.

Nick smiled and closed the door. "Nick, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you would remember," he said. "This is the anniversary of our first kiss." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. We both really got into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up onto my desk. "Megan," he whispered between kisses.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"20 MINUTES CURTAIN CALL!" someone called.

"Shoot!" I yelled and hopped off the desk. "I only have 20 minutes!" Nick helped me put my makeup on and I slipped my first costume on. It took a total of 10 minutes. I ran upstairs and practically knocked Peter over. Peter stood up and saw Nick holding my hand.

"O," he said, blushing. "I guess you guys are back together."

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling.

"Well, I'll just leave then," Peter said, leaving.

"OK, well I probably should go get my seat," Nick said, kissing me hand and smiling. I walked over to Sam, who had just said goodbye to Kevin.

"Kevin said he loves me," Sam half screamed at me.

"He said that?" I asked. She nodded. "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him too," she replied. I gave her a hug.

"CURTAIN CALL! 1 MINUTE!" The orchestra started to play and I walked onstage. There was Nick in the third row with my family. Amy waved at me and I smiled as I continued to recite my lines and sing my songs.

When the show was over, I walked back to my dressing room and changed out of my costume. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I turned around to see Nick standing there. "Great job, birthday girl," he said. He handed me a dozen red roses and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed," I said, pulling his lips towards mine. His lips left mine when someone knocked on the door.

"Megan and Nick, we want to leave," Kevin said. The 4 of us walked out to my new car. Kevin smiled at me and I slowly handed him the car keys. He and Sam sat in the front and Nick and I sat in the back. When we got back to Sarah's apartment, Nick decided to carry me, bridal style, up the steps. "You guys are pathetic losers," Kevin said, laughing. Nick laughed as he dropped me on my bed.

"Nice landing," I commented. He plopped himself down on the bed next to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday," Nick said, smiling.

"Nick, we're leaving in 10 minutes," Kevin called.

"Do I have to drive you home?" I asked. "Since you don't have a car."

"O, no I'll call Big Rob," he said.

"So, how much longer are you in town?"

"I have 3 more days," he said, frowning.

"Why can't you stay longer?" I asked.

"I have to go back on tour," he replied.

"O."

"I'm playing a concert my last night here. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I'm off then anyway," I replied.

"Good," Nick whispered. He kissed me softly and Kevin came into the room.

"Nick, we have to go," he said.

"OK, well I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said, kissing me again. He left the room and I walked out to talk to Sam. She was smiling widely.

"Megan! Kevin asked me to be his girlfriend!" she screamed. Sarah walked into the room after hearing what Sam had said.

"Sam, that's great!" she said. "It's kind of weird though. My two best friends dating my cousins." The three of us laughed. I walked back into my room and logged into AIM.

_Jonaschica16:_ Megan! Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are SO mad at me.

* * *

**COMMENT :D Nick and Megan are back together! I know, you love me, so COMMENT :D  
**


	5. Katherine!

Chapter 5: KATHERINE!

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine, what did you do?

_Jonaschica16:_ Umm…

_Jonaslvr13:_ KATHERINE! WHAT DID YOU DO?

_Jonaschica16:_ Well, Joe and I were kind of making out on his bed.

_Jonaslvr13:_ O, is that all?

_Jonaschica16:_ Well, basically. Mr. Jonas got _really_ mad though

_Jonaslvr13:_ Katherine…Katherine…Katherine. What are we going to do with you?

_Jonaschica16:_ he started it!

_Studmufin216 has invited you to a video chat. _I hit accept and Nick's beautiful face popped up.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Joe? My dad's been yelling at him for the past 10 minutes."

"Yeah, he and Katherine had a make-out session on his bed."

"Eww," Nick said. He paused for a minute. It looked like he was listening to something. "O my gosh, my dad just used the term tonsil hockey!" I started laughing along with Nick but he stopped abruptly. "O, hey Joe," Nick said. I assumed that Joe had just walked into the room.

"Hey," he murmured. He sat on the bed next to Nick. "O, hey Megan." I was still laughing. "Nick, what did you tell her?" Joe demanded.

"Nothing, it was Katherine. She thinks your parents hate her," I explained.

Joe laughed and asked, "is she online?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"I probably should talk to her but dad took away my phone and laptop," Joe said, smiling at Nick.

"Fine, well, I'll talk to you later, Megan," Nick said and logged off.

I turned off my computer and went to sleep.

I woke up to fell something wet and slimy glide up my cheek. "Nick stop," I complained. He did it again. "Nick!" I complained again. "Leave me alone!" I heard laughing, but it wasn't Nick. I opened my eyes and saw that is was Molly licking my face. "O, hi Molly."

"Megan, does Nick really lick your face?" Frankie asked, disgusted.

"No," I replied quickly. Frankie and Amy were sitting on the edge of the bed laughing at Molly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nick told us to wake you up!" Frankie said. "He wants to go on a date with you today!"

"O ok," I said, sitting up. I shoved the kids out of my room and got dressed. I put a little bit of makeup on and did my hair. Nick was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hello beautiful," he said, standing up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," I replied, giving him a hug. "So, where too?" I asked.

"Not telling," he replied. He took me outside and got in the front seat of my car.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. You aren't driving," I told him.

"Well you certainly aren't because you don't know where we're going," he replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes and got in the front seat next to Nick.

"Nick, I have to tell you something," I said, smiling.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I'm beginning to like surprises," I said honestly. Nick laughed as we drove down the highway.

"So, what time do you have to be there tonight?" Nick asked.

"6," I replied.

"I'm coming again, you know," he said, smiling.

"Nick, you honestly don't have too if you don't want too," I said.

"No, I want too," he replied, smiling at me.

"Eyes on the road," I demanded. We drove in silence for a few minutes when Nick pulled into the driveway of what looked like a huge mall. "Nick, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's the 2nd part of your birthday present," he said, smiling.

"What?"

"Shopping spree!" he said, smiling.

"Are you serious?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the mall.

"Wow," I said when I walked into the door.

"Where to first?" he asked.

"Umm…no idea." We walked over to the dress section and I tried on random dresses. I modeled them for Nick when I came out of the dressing room.

The first dress I had on was a hot pink one with lime green polka dots. "That is hideous," he said, laughing.

"I know," I said, laughing. I went back into the dressing room and put on a black strapless dress that went a little above my knees.

"Very nice," Nick said, smiling. "I think you should get it." I smiled and blushed. "And of course by you getting it I mean me." I walked back into the dressing room and put the dress in the _buying_ pile, which grew incredibly large within the hour. "OK enough of dress shopping, let's go look at some other stuff." Nick paid for 6 dresses and we walked out to the rest of the mall. "You need shoes to go with those dresses."

"Nick, I really can't accept all of this," I said.

"Megan, it's your birthday," Nick reminded me.

"I know, but…" Nick put his finger on my lips and shushed me. I stopped talking and we walked into the shoe shop. I liked wearing heals more than flats personally. Nick seemed to like heels better too because he suggested that I try some on. I tried on a pair of heals for each dress and Nick insisted that I buy them all. "Nick, I really can't let you buy me all of these," I insisted.

"But I want too," he complained. "You only turn 16 once. Now let's go out to lunch."

Since I didn't eat breakfast, I was extremely hungry. Nick and I decided to go to TGI Friday's. We both got hamburgers with shakes. "Megan, did you have fun today?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, this was so much fun," I told him. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_Megan, Joe and I had a fight. –Katherine._

"O gosh," I said.

"What?" Nick asked as his phone buzzed. He looked at it and said, "O. Why did Joe and Katherine break up?"

"I have no idea," I replied. She texted me again.

_Don't worry about me, have fun with Nick and I'll talk to you later. –Katherine_

"She said she'd tell me later," I told him. Just then our food came. We ate in silence. Nick paid the bill and we walked out back out to my car. Nick actually let me drive back to my apartment. We blasted music on the way home, laughing the entire way. He walked me up to my apartment and he told me he would pick me up at 5:30 and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I closed the door and walked into my room. Katherine was sitting there on my bed.

* * *

**COMMENT**


	6. Friends

Chapter 6: Friends

"Katherine, what's wrong?" I asked, giving my friend a hug.

"Joe broke up with me," she whispered.

"Why? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Well, it started when he IMed me last night. He tried to tell me that his parents didn't hate me. I think he got kind of annoyed with me because I kept telling him sorry and stuff and I think he got mad and…" she couldn't talk anymore and continued to cry on my shoulder.

"Why did he break up with you?" I asked.

"He said I never listened to him and I always did what I wanted. And then he said something about me being too young and not understanding. He said he didn't care that I was younger!"

"That is so uncool," I said. "I'll talk to Nick and tell him to smack his brother if you want."

"Too late, I already did," Katherine said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I'll still tell Nick to smack him again," I told her.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked.

I told Katherine she could spend the night so she didn't have to talk to Joe. She fell asleep on the pullout and I went back into my room.

_Studmuffin216:_ Hey babe, I talked to Joe.

_Jonaslvr13:_ and I talked to Katherine. I can't believe Joe got mad just because he was younger!

_Studmuffin216:_ O, that's not what I heard

_Jonaslvr13:_ What did you hear?

_Studmuffin216:_ Joe said that Katherine wouldn't listen to him and she just blew up on him

_Jonaslvr13:_ Well, Katherine isn't really one to 'blow up'

_Studmuffin216:_ are you calling my brother a liar?

_Jonaslvr13:_ are you calling my best friend a liar?

_Studmuffin216: _No. I'm just saying they're both pretty mad, they're probably both changing the story to go in their favor

_Jonaslvr13:_ You're right

There was a pause for a minute.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Do you think they'll get back together?

_Studmuffin216:_ I don't know.

_Jonaslvr13:_ I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed.

_Studmuffin216:_ Well, tomorrow's your day off and me and my brothers have the concert. I want to spend the whole day with you

_Jonaslvr13:_ OK. Well good night

_Jonaslvr13 has logged off._

"Megan, wake up," Nick said, shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled at my amazing boyfriend.

"Good morning," I said, yawning.

"Katherine and Joe are in the living room talking so we probably not bother them," Nick said.

"OK, I don't care if they get back together, I just want them still to be friends."

"Yeah," he said, hugging me. We sat in my room for about 20 minutes but then decided to see what was up with Joe and Katherine.

When we walked into the living room, they were hugging on the couch. "Hey guys, did you make up?" Nick asked.

"Well, we decided just to stay friends," Joe said, hugging Katherine. I was trying to read Katherine's facial expression but I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. She didn't look thrilled with what Joe just said but she looked happy.

"Katherine, can I talk to you?" I said, dragging her into my room. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "Don't you love him?"

"I do but…I don't think he loves me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"He said so."

"O."

"Yeah, so I don't know what to do!" she whispered, crying on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should just Move on," I suggested.

"Move on? Like the song?"

"What song?"

Katherine walked over to her laptop and played _Move on_.

"_Cause you love me and I hate you._

_I'm right. You're wrong. Move on."_

"Yeah, no. Not like that, Joe doesn't hate you."

"I know, but…do you think I _can_ just be friends with someone after I've shared SO much with them?"

"I think you can," I reassured her.

"What about you and Nick?" she asked. I think I knew where this was going.

"What about us?" I asked.

"If he asked you to just be friends, what would you say?" When I didn't answer, she said, "Or do you think it won't come to that."

"Katherine, I… I don't know what I would do in that situation. I love Nick but if he didn't love me, I would still want to be his friend."

"Really?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

She stopped crying and looked down at my finger. "Nick gave you that?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did," I answered.

"It must be nice…"

"What?"

"To have someone love you like that," Katherine whispered.

"It is," I replied.

"What time is your show tonight?" she asked.

"6. I don't know why it's earlier tonight but it is."

"Do you want to hang out until then? The 4 of us?"

"Sure, the 4 of us," I said, smiling.

* * *

**COMMENT!**

**OK guys, so my friends and I are making youtube videos. I'll put the youtube channel on my profile :D I have 3 videos up there as of now. PEACE.LOVE.JONAS is with my cousin Jessica (aka Jasmine in my story) and Mama I'm a Big girl now is with my friend Katie (aka Katrina in the story)**

**COMMENT!**


	7. The 4 of Us

Chapter 7: The 4 of Us

We decided to go to the Amusement Park a few miles away from Sarah's apartment. "WOW! CHECK OUT THAT ROLLERCOASTER!" Joe yelled.

"Race you," Nick said to me. The 4 of us ran to the rollercoaster and got in line. We wanted the front car, which had 4 seats in it. Nick and I sat in the middle while Katherine and Joe sat on either side of us.

"Nick! That was the scariest thing ever!" I yelled, hugging him.

"How were you possibly scared?" he asked.

"Umm, LOOK AT IT!" I yelled. Nick and Joe laughed at me. "Come on, Katherine. These idiotic boys obviously don't understand us."

Katherine and I hooked arms and skipped off in the other direction. We went to behind a wall and peaked behind it to see if Joe and Nick were following us. They weren't. They were just standing there laughing at us. "Well they're nice," Katherine commented.

"I think we should ditch them," I said.

"Why?"

"Because it would be funny, come on!" I yelled. We ran towards a _smaller_ roller coaster and got in line.

"That was a lot better," I said when we got off.

"Definitely," Katherine said.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around.

"I thought you wanted to ditch them, not find them," Katherine said.

"I do, but I thought they would follow us and sneak up on us," I said.

"O, I did too."

Katherine and I walked around for a little longer until we heard, "O MY GOSH! IT'S NICK AND JOE JONAS!" We turned around and saw Joe and Nick running towards us.

"GO!" they yelled. Behind them were about 100 screaming girls chasing them. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the park. We sprinted to the car and Big Rob started to drive. "That was close," Nick said, still panting. "Where did you 2 go? We were worried sick!"

"You were worried sick?" I asked Nick, smiling. Nick rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips. He tried to pull me into a deeper kiss but I didn't for Katherine and Joe's sake.

"We have to leave tomorrow," Joe said sadly.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Nick said. "We're going to spend the _entire_ day together."

"Tonight's my last night," Katherine said.

"Aww really?" I said, hugging my best friend.

"Yeah, my plane leaves right before you have to leave," she said.

"I'm going to miss you, Katherine," I said. When we got back to the hotel everyone was staying at, Katherine's phone vibrated.

"Hello? Yes, this is Katherine. What?" Katherine fell into a chair by her bed. "How? Yes, I'm coming home tomorrow. Thanks. Bye." Katherine started crying.

"What is it?" I asked. I gave Nick and Joe the look and they left her room. "Katherine, what's wrong?"

"My…my…my…" she started to say but nothing came out.

"Shh," I said, hugging her. "Take a breath."

"My…my…d…d…dad…c…c…com…com…committed…s…sui…suicide."

"O my gosh!" I yelled.

"Th…they…w…want me to…m…move in wi…with my family in…in…Arizona."

"They want me to move away?" Katherine nodded and looked over at the clock.

"I need to go to the airport," she whispered.

"I'll drive you there," I said.

"No, you need to go to the theatre," she told me.

"I guess I do, don't I? Do you want me to get Joe to drive you?"

"Megan, I…I…can't. I'll just get a cab," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked Katherine.

"Yeah." I gave Katherine a hug and she walked downstairs.

"Call me when you get home and if you need anything," I told her and she left.

I walked into the room that Nick and Joe were sitting in and told them what happened.

"So she has to live with her family in Arizona?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I said, burying my head in Nick's chest. He started rubbing my back.

"Do we need to get going?" he asked.

"Yeah, we do," I replied. Nick and I went out to my car and drove to the theatre. "So this is your last time seeing the show?"

"Yes," he said. "I will buy the album of course."

"I listen to your albums every day," I said. "Especially the one you made for me."

"Stalker…" Nick muttered. I smacked his arm as we pulled into the parking lot. "Have fun," he said, walking me into my dressing room.

* * *

**OK! It's my birthday today people! So I'm putting 2 chapters up!!**

You still have to comment on both though :D


	8. Time Square

Chapter 8: Time Square

"Nick! Megan! Come on, we're going to be late!" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"Megan, get my tie, would you?" Nick asked.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Get the one your cousins got me for Christmas. The baseball one."

I got the tie out of the closet and threw it at Nick. He tied it around his neck and we ran into the limo waiting outside for us. "What took you so long?" Kevin asked.

"I couldn't find my tie."

"Right…" Joe said. We arrived at Time Square at 7 o'clock right on the dot.

"Get your guitars and you have to be onstage in 30 minutes," Mr. Jonas told the boys.

"Megan, can you stay backstage?" Nick asked. "There's a lot of people out there and I don't want you to get lost."

"OK. I'll watch from back here," I said, kissing him.

"OK, OK, break it up you two," Kevin said, pulling Nick onstage with Joe. I blew Nick a kiss and he _caught_ it and _put it in his back pocket._ I rolled my eyes and watched as Nick and his brothers started to sing.

"Hey, do you guys remember my girlfriend, Megan?" Nick asked after he sang a few songs. The crowd screamed in reply. "Well do you want to hear the song I wrote her?" The crowd screamed again. Nick winked at me and started playing his guitar.

When he was done, the crowd screamed and Nick winked at me. I smiled back.

"Great show, guys," Mrs. Jonas said, hugging her sons.

"Thanks mom," Joe said.

"JONAS BROTHERS!" we heard someone say behind us. We turned around and saw a middle-aged woman walking towards us.

"Nancy!" the boys yelled and they gave her a hug.

"Is this Megan?" she asked, gesturing towards me.

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling.

"I saw your show last night and you were absolutely amazing," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I was wondering, this goes for you three too, if you would 4 like to guest star on the Suite Life of Zach and Cody."

"WHAT?" the 4 of us yelled together.

"So will you do it?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Did you talk to our manager?"

"Yes, and he said you could if you wanted too."

"And you want Megan to do it too?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I'll mail you the script within a few weeks."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"No problem. Save your singing voice," she said and left.

* * *

**Comment!**


	9. 1 Month Later

Chapter 9: 1 Month Later

Megan was on tour with Nick and his brothers because her show on Broadway finished. It was a few weeks before Nick and Megan were going to the Bahamas. A few weeks before the two love birds left, the 4 of them were going to shoot the episode of the _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. Sam and Kevin were still going strong. Joe was still single, but he still stays in contact with Katherine because she hasn't really been herself since her dad committed suicide.

"GUYS! SCRIPTS' HERE!" Joe yelled from the front of the bus. Nick and I ran back there and we both grabbed a book from the pile on the couch.

I sat down next to Nick and we both started to read.

_Script for Megan Kaiser; playing the part of Melissa Stone._

"Melissa Stone? So that's my character's name?" I asked.

"I guess so," Nick said.

I scanned the first few pages. From what I had read, it sounded like my character was a pop star that went to the Tipton to perform a show, opening up for the Jonas Brothers.

_Joe- "Melissa!"_

_Melissa- "O, hey Joe. What's up?"_

_Joe- "You were amazing tonight."_

_Melissa- (blushes) "Thanks."_

_Joe- "So, I was wondering…would you like to go out sometime?"_

_Melissa- "Sure!"_

_Joe- "Good, so…I'll call you later I guess." (Joe gives Melissa a quick kiss on the cheek.)_

_(The next night.)_

_Joe- (knocks on Melissa's hotel door)_

_Melissa- "Hey, Joe." (blushes)_

_Joe- "You look beautiful."_

_Melissa- "Thanks. So where are we going?"_

I scanned the rest of the page and stopped. "EWW!!" I yelled.

"What?" Nick asked, looking at what page I was on. "O…"

"O…" Kevin and Joe said also.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I…have to make out with Joe," I muttered.

Nick put his arm around me and glared at his brother. "Dude, you're looking at me like this is all my fault when it's not. I don't want to make out with Megan, heck no."

"Joe, shut up," Kevin muttered.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Over here!" Nancy yelled.

"Hey Nancy," Kevin said, walking over to her.

"Welcome to the set of _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._"

"Thanks," Joe said.

"So, are you ready for this?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

THAT NIGHT AT THE HOTEL

"So…" Nick said, smiling at me.

"So…" I said, smiling back and kissing him.

"Mmmmm…" he said, smiling. "I hope you don't kiss my brother like this tomorrow."

"Nick, I won't. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about what he'll do to you."

"Nick, do you think we'll fall in love with each other just because he's an amazing kisser?"

"Well…" Nick started.

"Nick, that will never happen," I said, kissing him again.

"I know. It's just so weird…you making out with my brother."

"Yeah, totally awkward," I muttered.

"Well, you need your sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Well you have a big day tomorrow too," I told him.

"I'm actually not shooting anything tomorrow. It's just you and Joe."

"O fun," I said sarcastically.

"You bet," he muttered, kissing me again.

"Darling, it's time to go to sleep," Joe sang from the hallway. Nick and I groaned.

"Well, goodnight," I said, kissing Nick again.

"Night," he replied.

I walked off to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

**OK, so I know it's kind of weird...incredibly corny :D BUT COMMENT! I want 10 comments (as usual) before I post the next chapter!)**

**Sorry about yesterday, my sister had a band concert so I didn't have any time to upload**


	10. Garlic

Chapter 10: Garlic

I woke up the next morning at 5. The limo was coming to pick us up at 6. "Good morning, darling," Joe said. He was sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Nick and Kevin walked into the kitchen yawning. "Today's the big day," Joe said, winking at me.

"Which reminds me," I said, picking up my phone. "Hello? Yes I would like to order a small garlic pizza with peppers. Thank you. Room 827. OK, see you in a minute."

Nick and Kevin were laughing while Joe just looked disgusted. "Are you guys going to want any?" I asked.

"No, but I think Joe's going to get a full blast of it," Nick said, laughing. "Just a warning, though. I'm not going to kiss you within 12 hours of you eating that thing."

"OK, so we have 20 minutes before it gets here." Nick smirked and kissed me.

"GET A ROOM!" Joe and Kevin yelled. And we did. Nick carried me into his room, his lips never leaving mine.

There was a knock on the door. "Pizza's here," Kevin yelled.

"O goody," I said, hopping off Nick's bed. "O, can I borrow 5 bucks?" Nick glared at me and threw his wallet at me.

"Since when do you like garlic?" Nick asked as I left the room.

"I don't," I called back. I paid the pizza man and started to eat my _disgusting_ pizza.

"What is that smell?" Mrs. Jonas asked, walking into the kitchen. She saw the pizza and laughed. "Good one, Megan."

"Megan, that smells horrible," Joe muttered.

"I know," I said. "It actually tastes horrible too." Nick came back into the kitchen and sat next to me at the table.

"Megan, that's repulsive."

"Guys, limo's here," Mr. Jonas said, looking out the window. I leaned in to give Nick a goodbye kiss but he backed away.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. I smiled at him and Joe and I ran out to the limo.

"So…uhh…do you want to practice?" Joe asked.

"Haha…no."

"Fine," Joe muttered, looking out the window. Joe and I went through hair and make-up and walked onto the set.

"You guys ready?" the director asked. Joe nodded and I groaned. Joe and I said our lines, then it was time for the kiss.

We were standing outside the door of my _Tipton Hotel Room_ when Joe was supposed to _kiss_ me. We walked over there and Joe popped something in his mouth but I couldn't see what it was. He turned around and looked into my eyes. I tried my best to look happy, but it was incredibly hard. Joe leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to mine.

It wasn't a bad kiss…but I didn't enjoy it.

Was it almost over? No, it had just began.

Joe wrapped his arms around my waist.

I hesitantly put mine around his neck.

I could tell Joe was trying to open my mouth wider, to make the kiss more exciting.

I wouldn't let him.

Then unexpectedly, Joe shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I was totally unprepared for this. I tried to use my tongue to force it out but he was too strong.

I suddenly felt something minty in my mouth.

Did Joe try to give me a Tic Tac? He did!

He finally pulled away and smiled at me.

This took a grand total of 5 seconds.

"AND CUT!" the director shouted.

Joe and I walked off the set and into the make-up room to take our make-up off. That as the only scene we had to shoot that day.

"Joe, why did you French kiss me?" I demanded.

"I thought it would be funny. Could you imagine Nick's face when he finds out?"

"Yeah, Joe. He'll be REALLY mad."

"Your breath smelt horrible, I had to give you a tic tac," he said. "How else was I supposed to give it to you?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse and the 2 of us walked back into the limo. When we got back to the hotel room, Nick was waiting for me right inside the door. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Your perverted brother."

"Joe, what did you do?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Joe said innocently.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Why is your breath minty?" Nick asked.

"He gave me a tic tac," I muttered, pointing at Joe.

"O, that's not that bad," Nick muttered.

"Nick, little bro, I have a question," Joe said.

"What?" Nick asked, sounding annoyed.

"Don't you two ever French Kiss? I mean, she seemed totally confused when I did."

"WHAT?" Nick asked, his cheeks flaming red. "YOU FRENCH KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"JOSEPH!" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"WHAT? I had to get the Tic Tac to her somehow!" Joe said.

Nick looked like he wanted to smack Joe across the face but he didn't. "Joe. Give me the iPhone," Mrs. Jonas said.

"What? I'm grounded!" Joe yelled, cradling his iPhone.

"Yes, now give it to me." Joe slowly gave his mom his phone and he glared at me.

"Hey, this is no way Megan's fault," Nick said, putting his arm around me.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," I said, leaving the room. Nick followed me into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**COMMENT! 10 comments! Happy Friday!  
**


	11. Grounded

Chapter 11: Grounded

"So…" he said as I started to brush my teeth.

"So what?" I asked.

"Is Joe a good kisser?" I spit out the toothpaste and looked at Nick. He had a scared/anxious look on his face.

"He's a good kisser, but I felt nothing," I said and he smiled. "You are a million times better though."

"Only a million?" Nick asked, stepping closer to me.

"Well," I said, smirking at him. Nick smiled and but his arms around my waist. He massaged my forehead with his lips then moved down my nose and to my lips. My fingers gently ran down his back and stopped at the bottom of his shirt. "Nick…" I mumbled, slipping my fingers in his belt loop and pulling him closer to me. His tongue slowly made it's way through my lips and licked my teeth. I let my teeth open slightly and his tongue found mine. Nick pulled out after a minute and just went back to kissing my lips.

"You still have garlic breath," he mumbled. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes and saw Joe standing in the doorway. I immediately blushed and let go of Nick. Nick opened his eyes too and saw his older brother standing there.

"Good, you've been practicing," Joe commented, grinning.

"Well, it's not like she's going to kiss you again," Nick muttered.

"Actually, the director just watched the kissing scene and thinks we can do better. He wants to shoot it again tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Nick and I both yelled.

"OK, well you 2 go back to practicing. I expect better from you, Megan," Joe said and left.

I groaned and banged my head against Nick's chest. "I really hope he was kidding," I muttered.

"Well, you heard him, we should get back to practicing," Nick said. I rolled my eyes and hopped of the bathroom sink and walked into the living room. "Hey, I was not done with you!" Nick yelled and chased me. He grabbed my waist and turned me around so I was facing him. I ran my curls through his hair and he put his arms around my waist again.

"Nick, please let me go," I whispered.

"Not a chance," he said and pulled me into another kiss.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!" we heard Mr. Jonas yell. Nick and I froze. We turned around and saw the entire Jonas family sitting on the couch.

"A word?" Mr. Jonas asked, dragging Nick into the other room.

So now I was alone with Mrs. Jonas, Frankie, Kevin and Joe. I walked over to the couch and picked up my script and started to read. I wasn't actually reading, I was trying to hear what Mr. Jonas was talking to Nick about. No success.

I glanced up from the book and saw the 4 Jonas' staring at me. I quickly looked back down at the book, my face turning red. "Megan…Megan…Megan," Joe said. "What _are_ we going to do with you?"

"Well for starters, you can stop teasing Nick about getting to make out with me and never French Kiss me again," I muttered.

Joe blushed and turned on the TV. A commercial for J.O.N.A.S was on.

"_You thought that Kevin and Joe Jonas were the romantic ones…but what happens when Nick risks his cover and goes out with a girl from his high school?"_ the TV asked. A scene came up of Nick making out with this one girl I had never seen before.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Joe quickly turned the TV off. "What was that about?"

"Nick…didn't…tell you?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"NO!" I yelled. I stormed to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and buried my head into my pillows. I heard the door open quietly and felt someone come onto the bed. I turned my head slightly and saw Nick lying next to me. "What do you want?" I moaned into my pillow.

"Nothing," Nick said, rubbing my back. "Just to talk to you."

"Well I'm surprised you're parents are letting us be in the same room alone together," I mumbled.

"We're not," I heard Mr. Jonas say from the other side of the room. I smiled to myself and sat up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought it was just a onstage kiss and you wouldn't care," he mumbled.

"Well I do."

"Then I'm sorry, I should have told you," Nick said, gazing into my eyes. I totally forgot that Mr. Jonas was in the room.

"Are you two done?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, smiling to himself.

"Well, Nick you're going to have to leave Megan alone because you're both grounded. Megan, can I have your laptop?"

"You're grounding me?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes," Mr. Jonas said sternly. I handed Mr. Jonas my laptop while Nick left the room. "O, we're going out to dinner tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I muttered and he left the room. I pulled out my cell phone and started to text Nick.

_-Haha, I can't believe your dad grounded me!_

_-me neither. It's kind of funny actually!_

_-NO! I've never been grounded before!_

_-really? That's hard to believe_

_-perv_

_-sry_

_-so why didn't he take my phone away?_

_-he thought you would still want to keep in contact with my family _

_-yeah…_

_-so you're coming to dinner with us, right?_

_-yeah, where are we going?_

_-Hard Rock Café_

_-FUN!_

_-yeah_

_-Nick?_

_-Yes, beautiful. _

_-were you going to tell me that you kissed that girl? Ever?_

_-uhhh…_

_-Nick, you get mad when you found out that your girlfriend had to make out with someone else, I'm just as mad because you did and didn't tell me about it_

_-what was I supposed to tell you? O Megan, I'm making out with this one girl for the TV show. Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone well._

_-you're right_

_-so you're not mad at me?_

_-No, how could I be mad at you. I would kiss you right now but we're both grounded_

_-yeahh…._

_-so is your dad going to call my parents?_

_-no…he's not that harsh_

_-ok good. Because they'd probably ground me too._

"NICK! MEGAN! WE'RE LEAVING!" Kevin called from the other room.

"OK!" I heard Nick yell.

I walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Jonas pulled me aside. "Megan, can I talk to your for a sec?"

"Sure," I said, following her into the other room.

"OK, so Sam is coming to visit…"

"Really?" I squealed.

"Shh…Kevin doesn't know about it. Can you and Nick pick her up at the airport?"

"Sure, like me and Nick alone?"

"Yeah, don't abuse your privileges," Mrs. Jonas said, giving me a disapproving look.

"Sorry."

"We'll get you 2 a limo," Mrs. Jonas. "Just wait here until we leave. I think just Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Mr. Jonas and I are going to go out to dinner. Can you and Nick stay here until we get back, and pick Sam up from the airport?"

"Of course," I said.

"Well, we'll see you later," Mrs. Jonas said, leaving with the rest of her family.

Once they were gone, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "BOO!" Nick yelled as he hopped onto the couch next to me.

"Hey," I said. "I'm surprised your parents let us stay here alone."

"Well, they trust me," Nick said.

"And they don't trust me?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Nick said, putting his arm around me. I rolled my eyes and leaned one his shoulder.

"What time do we need to leave?" I asked him.

"We need to leave in 20 minutes, so…" he said, moving closer to me. Nick kissed with as much passion and enthusiasm as he did before. He slowly pushed me down so I was laying on the couch, his arms supporting the upper half of his body. "I love you," he muttered between kisses.

"I love you too," I mumbled in reply. He smiled for a brief second and he kissed me some more.

"We probably should go," I said, sitting up and fixing my hair.

"No," Nick groaned.

"Yes," I said in a little kiddy voice. Nick took my hand and we walked out to the limo together.

* * *

**COMMENT! 10 please :D  
**


	12. Sam!

Chapter 12: SAM!

"SAM!" I yelled as I saw her come off the airplane. She ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Hey Nick," she said, hugging him too.

"Hey Sam."

"How long are you in town?" Nick asked.

"Until you guys get tired of me," Sam said.

"REALLY?" I yelled, hugging Sam again.

"OK, well I think I see some girls that recognize me over there, let's go," Nick said. The three of us walked out to the limo.

"So what have you 2 been up too?" Sam asked once we got out to the limo.

"Nothing, we're both grounded," Nick said.

"Really? Why? Or do I not want to know?"

"Large make-out session," Nick said

"Like I said, I didn't want to know," Sam said.

When we got back to the hotel, the three of us walked upstairs to the hotel room. "Sam, can you share a room with Megan?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said. Nick carried her bags into her room and left us alone.

"So, how's Kevin been?" Sam asked me.

"Good, don't you call him like twice a day?"

"Yeah, but…" she said, gazing out the window.

"You two are the most crazy lovebirds I have ever met," I told her.

"2nd, compared to you and Nick."

"Well…" I said.

"At least you get to see your boyfriend ever day," Sam said.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Nothing. O, did you hear that I have to make out with Joe on _The Suite Life of Zach and Cody?_"

"No! Tell me more!" Sam said, getting excited.

I told Sam about Joe and my make-out scene. "Woah. Nick must be really mad!"

"Well, not as much as you would expect, actually."

"MEGAN! NICK! WE'RE BACK!" Frankie yelled from the other room.

"OK!" I yelled. "Stay here," I whispered to Sam. I walked out of my room and smiled at the Jonas family. "Hey guys, how was dinner?"

"Good, why didn't you come?"

"O…Nick and I…had to practice lines," I spat out.

"O," Kevin said, looking at me suspiciously.

I sat down on the couch. "Kevin and Joe? Do you want to practice with us?" I asked.

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Actually, Kevin, I left my book in my room can you get it?"

Kevin got up and walked to my room. "SAM!" we heard him yell.

"KEVIN!"

After a few minutes, Sam and Kevin came out of my room, Kevin's arm rapped around her waist and smiling. "Hello, Samantha," Mrs. Jonas said.

Sam greeted the Jonas' and Kevin said, "Sam and I are going to go for a walk now, is that OK?"

"Yes, sure," Mr. Jonas said. I noticed Kevin lightly pat his pocket and smile at Sam. Then Sam and Kevin left.

We decided to watch a movie until they got back. Nick put his arm around me and we laid on the couch.

"Nicholas, you're grounded, remember?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Dad, I thought that just applied to making out," Nick groaned.

"Haha, no. Joe?" Mr. Jonas said, looking at Joe.

"OK," Joe said, sitting between me and Nick on the couch. "Break it up, you two."

"Joe!" Nick yelled.

"Nicholas…" Mr. Jonas started.

Nick rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie. Sam and Kevin returned a few hours later but everyone else was asleep on the couch, except me.

At about midnight, Kevin and Sam walked back into the hotel room. Once they noticed that we were asleep, Kevin kissed Sam passionately on the lips. Sam pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you," I heard her whisper.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Sam walked into our room and Kevin went into his

* * *

**ok you will LOVE the next chapter...if i can post**

**the reason i wouldn't post would be if my sister's friends murder me. Hannah's having her birthday party today with like 20 screaming girls**

ok, so 10 comments :D

i might post the next chapter today if i get them soon :D


	13. Big News

Chapter 13: Big News

"Megan, that's disgusting!" I heard Joe yell. I sat up and realized that I was drooling on Joe's shoulder.

"O, sorry," I said, sitting up.

"Finally," Kevin said from the kitchen. He walked over to where his family was asleep on the couch and sat down on a chair, facing us on the couch.

"So what did you and Sam do last night?" Joe asked.

"That's none of your business," Kevin said to his brother.

My phone vibrated and I opened it. _MEGAN! KEVIN PROPOSED LAST NIGHT! –Sam_

A huge grin came across my face and I looked up at Kevin.

'You proposed?' I mouthed at him.

He smiled and put his finger to his lips, shushing me. Sam walked out of our room and sat next to Kevin, smiling as she softly kissed his lips.

"AND THEY DON'T GET GROUNDED?" Nick yelled.

"Nick, that was just an innocent kiss, you were basically sucking her face off," Kevin stated, hugging Sam tighter. Nick pouted and leaned back on the couch.

"Actually, there is something we need to tell you guys," Kevin said. He smiled and he and Sam said at the same time, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Really?" Mrs. Jonas yelled, standing up and giving Sam and Kevin a hug. Mr. Jonas followed, along with Joe, Nick, Frankie and I.

"Congratulations," they all said.

"Kevin's getting married! Kevin's getting married!" Frankie yelled. "SAM! You're going to be my sister!" he screamed, hugging Kevin's fiancé.

"I know," Sam said, hugging Frankie.

"Can I see your ring?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Sam showed Mrs. Jonasa her finger.

"Woah, Kevin," Mr. Jonas commented.

"That's one nice rock," Joe muttered.

After a few more minutes of hugging and congratulating, we had to leave for the set. "I'll see you later," Kevin said, pulling Sam into another deep kiss. The 4 of us walked out to the limo.

"No garlic pizza?" Joe asked me.

"No," I said, resting my head on Nick's shoulder. I looked over at Kevin, who was sitting there gazing out the window.

"I think we should keep this on the DL," Kevin muttered.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I don't want millions of people I don't know at the wedding, and I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't either."

"You're probably right," Nick said.

We got to the studio, had make-up applied to our faces and our hair was fixed nicely.

"OK. READY? ACTION!" the director yelled. Joe and I, once again, walked down the hallway. He kissed me again.

This was just a normal kiss, no tongue, no bad breath, no tic tacs…just a kiss. "CUT! That was much better," the director said as we walked off the set.

At 5 o'clock, we got back into the limo and drove back to the hotel. "KEVIN! I MISSED YOU!" Sam yelled when we got to the hotel room.

"I missed you too, babe," Kevin said, swinging Sam around and kissing her.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were sitting on the couch, smiling at their oldest son. Nick put his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Ehemm," Mr. Jonas said. Nick groaned and let go of me.

"My life stinks," he muttered. I smiled at him and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"I cannot believe it," she whispered to me. "and it's all thanks to you!"

"What?" I asked.

"You introduced me to him!"

"O, right," I said.

The rest of the Jonas family sat around the coffee table. "So, any ideas on dates?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"We haven't really had time to talk about it that much," Kevin said, smiling at Sam.

"We did get a little time to talk, though. And I want you to be my Maid of Honor," she said to me.

"REALLY?" I asked, hugging her. "Thank you so much!"

"And I'm going to have 2 Best Men," Kevin said.

"Really?" Joe and Nick both yelled together. They jumped up and gave their brother a hug.

"And Frankie, we want you to be the Ring Bearer," Sam added, noticing that Frankie looked left out. He smiled and started jumping up and down.

"YEAH!" he yelled.

* * *

**COMMENT! Love you peoples!  
**


	14. Vacation

Chapter 14: Vacation

1 WEEK LATER

"I'm glad my parents ungrounded us," Nick said.

"Yeah," I replied, looking out the window of the airplane.

"_Please put your seat belts on, we will be landing in the Bahamas soon."_

Nick and I put our seat belts back on and the plane landed smoothly.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked, putting his sunglasses on.

"Of course!" I said, putting mine on. He took my hand and we walked off the plane. It was incredibly hot outside. We got our bags and walked out to a car that was going to drive us to the hotel. We checked in and walked up to our hotel room.

"Woah," we both said after Nick unlocked the door.

"This is huge," I whispered.

It was huge. There were 2 king sized beds, a huge plasma TV with a long couch in front of it, a heart-shaped Hot Tub and a full sized bathroom.

"Nick, this is amazing," I yelled, running over towards my bed. I started jumping up and down. "Come on Nick!"

Nick sat down on the bed next to me and I stopped jumping. Nick wrapped his arms around my shoulders and smiled at me. "Vacation Day 1," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go swimming," I said.

"OK, do you have any idea where my suit is?" Nick asked, looking at his suitcases.

"Umm, I think it might be in that one," I said, pointing to one of the suitcases. I grabbed my green bikini and changed in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Nick sitting on the bed wearing his red swim trunks and a muscle shirt.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. We grabbed our towels and sunscreen and walked out to the pool. We found 2 chairs next to the pool. Nick took off his shirt and I rubbed sunscreen on his back. He did the same for me. Nick threw me over his shoulders and jumped into the pool. "NICK!" I yelled.

"Like you didn't know I was going to do that!" Nick said, laughing.

"I didn't!" I yelled, grabbing a pool noodle and smacking him over the head.

"Now I was _not_ expecting that!" he yelled, grabbing another noodle and trying to hit me.

"Don't you dare try to hit me!" I shouted, diving under the water. Nick apparently dove under too because I felt someone pull me up out of the water and push me into the side of the pool.

"OWW!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Nick said. "Did I hurt you?"

"You jerked my neck," I said, rubbing it.

"O, I'm sorry," he muttered, moving his lips up and down my neck.

"Nick, stop. People are staring," I whispered to him.

"Fine," he muttered, swimming backwards on his back.

"Nick, I didn't say leave! I just said…"

Nick grabbed a water gun from the side of the pool and started spraying me with it. "NICK! STOP!" I begged. He didn't. I had to dive under the water and get out of the pool on the other side.

"Chicken," Nick yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over and laid down on my chair, putting my sunglasses on. "Hey, I thought we were going swimming," Nick said, coming up to me.

"Well you wouldn't stop spraying me with the stupid water gun!" I yelled. Nick sat down next to me and stuck his tongue out at me.

He inched closer and gently kissed me. I let my fingers trace his perfect chest. "NICK! MEGAN! OVER HERE!" we heard someone yell. We turned around and saw some photographers taking pictures of us.

"RUN!" Nick yelled. I grabbed my towel and pool bag and ran into the hotel and back up to our room. "Wow. That was close," Nick said, laying back on the bed.

"Close? Nick, they caught us!" I practically yelled.

"Hey, calm down. This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation," Nick said, sitting up and walking over to me.

"It's hard to have a relaxing vacation if we're never alone," I muttered.

"We're alone now," Nick whispered. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change," I said.

"No, let's go for a swim."

"A swim? Where?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Nick's eyes flickered over to the hot tub. I smiled at him and he was at my side in a second, picking me up and carrying me to the tub. He gently put me in the hot water and he followed me in. "I still don't understand why there's a hot tub in a hotel room," I said.

"_Are_ you complaining?" Nick asked. I shook my head. I looked up at Nick, who was looking deeply in my eyes. "I love you," he whispered, moving closer to me, but never dropping his gaze. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. His strong arms picked me up and placed me on his lap. His lips found mine again and we went into a deep, romantic kiss until my cell phone rang.

Nick groaned and I reached over to the table by the hot tub and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's Sam."

"O hey Sam," I said, settling myself back on Nick's lap. His lips massaged my neck as I talked on the phone with his future sister-in-law.

"What are you two love birds up to?"

"Nothing," I said. "What are you and Kevin up to?"

"Wedding stuff. Hey, when you get back, do you want to go dress shopping?"

"You know it!" I practically yelled.

"Good, so I'll let you two get back to your make-out session," Sam said.

"SAM!" I yelled.

"I know you too well. Hey Nick."

"Hi, Sam," Nick said.

"I'm always right," Sam said. "Well like I said, I'll let you get back to your make-out session." The other line went dead.

Nick and I started to laugh. "Woah," Nick said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Kevin's getting married…" Nick said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, it just kind of hit me, like…I'm going to be related to Sam…and babies! They're going to have babies!" I stared at Nick like he was going crazy. "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!"

"Nick, chill out!" I said.

"Sorry, I'm just…I don't know…excited!"

"I would be too," I told him.

"Yeah, so where were we?" Nick asked, softly rubbing my back with his fingers.

"I think I was just about to take a shower, actually," I said, getting out of the hot tub.

"Megan," Nick moaned, grabbing my hand and whipped me around. "Don't go."

"Nick, I really think we should stop," I whispered.

"You're right," he muttered. "OK, well hurry up because I want to take a shower tonight too."

Once Nick and I were done with our showers, we changed into our pajamas and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. We decided to watch _Rent. _Nick fell asleep about an hour into the movie. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep too but Nick's phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kevin.

"Hello?"

"Megan? Why are you answering Nick's phone?"

"He's asleep. What's up?"

"O, nothing much. I just…uhh…can you tell him to call me tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, swell. Just…umm, tell him to call me. And, try not to make-out in public anymore."

"What? How did you know…"

"There's pictures of you 2 all over the internet."

* * *

**uh oh**

**the next chapter has drama i swear**


	15. Leak

Chapter 15: Leak

"WHAT?" I demanded. "There's pictures of us all over the internet?" I ran over to my bed, got my laptop out and opened my browser. Right when I got to my home page, which was AOL, there was a picture of me and Nick kissing by the pool and a caption that read, _Is Nick's New Girl too Crazy for this Disney Good Guy?_

"WHAT! THIS IS INSANE!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Well, that was actually what I wanted to tell Nick about, my dad was going to call but I thought I would save Nick the embarrassment. So, could you pass the message to him?"

"Sure," I replied, closing the phone.

"Megan?" Nick asked over from the couch.

"Over here," I muttered back. Nick came up from behind me and looked at my computer screen.

"Oops…" was all he said.

"Oops is right," I mumbled. Nick closed my laptop and carried me over to my bed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing my forehead and walking over to his bed. "Goodnight, beautiful," Nick said, turning off the light.

"Goodnight," I said back and fell asleep.

"So, beautiful, what's on the agenda for today?" Nick asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Nick, go away," I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Fine," Nick said, walking over to the couch and turning on the TV.

"Woah," I said, sitting up. "That was easy."

"Well it's vacation, I thought you would want to sleep in," Nick said.

I shrugged and got back under the covers. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of banging on the door. "What is that?" I asked Nick, who was walking over to the door and looking threw the peak hole.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"There's like a million fans out there!" Nick whispered. "Get dressed," he said, getting out his cell phone. I ran into the bathroom and threw on my jean shorts and a tank top. When I was done, I walked back into the room and saw Nick on his cell phone. "Yeah dad, we're basically trapped. There's like a hundred girls out there. Yeah," he said, looking over at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I mean, they know we're here…yeah and the whole reason was just to get some time to relax. Sure, I'll talk to her about it. No, they're still out there. That's the only door. OK thanks dad, bye." Nick closed his phone and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, babe. I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen."

I leaned on his shoulder and said, "It's fine."

"No it's not. I never get any time to myself to be just with the ones I love. I'm fed up with it!" he yelled. I don't think I had ever seen him this angry.

"Nick, calm down," I said, rubbing his back.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW am I supposed TO calm DOWN? I never get any time alone with you because my stupid brothers or parents when we're on tour and if it's not them, it's the fans. I hate my life. I wish I was just a normal teenage boy spending time with his girlfriend."

* * *

**I know I said drama...there was semi-drama in here but I SWEAR that there'll be more coming up--COMMENT!!  
**


	16. Rewind

**A/N: The last chapter ended with Nick wishing that he could just live a normal life...without the Jonas Brothers stuff...enjoy  
**

Chapter 16: Rewind

_NICK'S POINT OF VIEW_

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. I was sitting on my bed in my small New Jersey home. I looked around the room and saw Kevin and Joe sleeping on the bunk bed next to me. Why aren't they in their room? I walked down the hall and looked in what I thought was Joe and Kevin's room but Papa Billy was sleeping in it. Why is Papa Billy here? I thought he was dead

"I need something to drink," I said outloud. I walked down to the kitchen and saw my mom making pancakes. "Hey mommy," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well someone seems happy today," she said.

"Umm, mom? Why is Papa Billy sleeping in Kevin and Joe's room?"

"Nick, what are you talking about? He's lived here for a few years since my mom died," my mom said, looking at me strangely.

"O, well then where does Frankie sleep?"

"Frankie? Who's Frankie?"

"Frankie Jonas…my little brother?"

"Nick, you're the youngest, you don't have a little brother," my mom said again. "Don't you remember? We talked about this. Your father and I can't afford to have any more kids. Are you OK?"

"No, I'm not. But wait, mom…Kevin, Joe and I are like multi-millionaires!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jonas Brothers. Our band! With Garbo and John and them. We're famous."

"Nick, the record company never put out the record because they didn't like it. Maybe you should go back to bed, you're pretty delirious."

"I am not delirious!" I snapped and ran up to what was now the room I shared with my only 2 brothers. I went to my bedside table and started looking for my iPhone. "Where's my iPhone?" I said outloud.

"Dude, you don't have an iPhone," Kevin said, sitting up in his bed. "Mom and dad said we can't get cell phones because they cost too much money."

"NO!" I yelled and ran downstairs. I grabbed the phone and dialed Megan's number.

"Hello?" I heard a young girl say from the other line.

"AMY!" I yelled.

"Yeah…who is this?"

"Amy, it's Nick. Nick Jonas! How are you?"

"Umm, mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"AMY NO! Can I talk to Megan?"

"Sure, hold on. MEGAN!" she yelled on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, are you OK?"

"OK, who is this and why are you calling me babe? I have a boyfriend, you jerk."

"Megan, it's Nick, your boyfriend," I said desperately.

"What are you talking about? My boyfriend's right here!" I said.

"Who is it?" I heard someone ask on the other line.

"This creepy boy who thinks I'm his girlfriend."

"Dude, this is her boyfriend Daniel, back off!" I heard Daniel say and the line went dead.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing the phone across the room.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!" my dad yelled. I ran upstairs and buried my head in my pillow.

"God, why is this happening to me?"

"What's wrong, Nick-o?" Joe asked.

"Everything!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone." Kevin and Joe left the room and slammed the door. "God, please God. Help me! I want my old life back. I'm scared. I want my job, my girlfriend, my little brother, my fans…my iPhone, everything. I want things just to go back to the way they were!"

* * *

**haha I really loved writing that chapter...COMMENT!  
**


	17. Breath

Chapter 17: Breath

Chapter 17: Breath

_Back in Megan's POV_

"Did he take his insulin this morning?" Mr. Jonas asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "He just…fell asleep and he won't wake up."

After Nick had his _episode_ about wanting to just be a normal teenager, he fainted on his bed. I immediately called Mr. Jonas and he said that they were already at the airport fix security at our hotel. I sat next to Nick on his bed and started rubbing his hand. Frankie came and sat down on my lap. "Megan, what did you guys do yesterday?" he asked.

Kevin and Joe suddenly looked interested in the conversation. "Umm, we went swimming," I said.

"In the hot tub?" Joe asked, smirking. Mrs. Jonas smacked him in the back of the head. "OWW! What was that for?"

"Leave her alone. You know her and Nick are responsible."

I blushed and Joe and Kevin gave me the '_we know what you did last night'_ look. I glared at them until I felt pressure on my hand. I looked down and saw that Nick's eyes had opened.

"MEGAN!" he yelled and pulled me into a tight hug. "What happened?"

"Umm, you fainted I guess," I said.

"O my gosh! Me…and you…NO! And then Papa Billy, lived with us! I had to share a room with Joe and Kevin. And Frankie…FRANKIE!" he yelled, pulling Frankie into a tight hug. I stared at Nick like he was going crazy.

"Babe, it was probably just a bad dream," Mrs. Jonas said, sitting on the other side of the bed and rubbing Nick's back.

"O, I guess it was," Nick said, laying back down.

"It was probably the fumes from the hot tub," Kevin muttered.

"You told them we made out in the hot tub last night?" he whispered so only I could hear him.

"They guessed," I whispered back. He smiled to himself.

"So dad, can we stay? There's really no point in going home now," Joe said.

"Yes, I got us the room next to theirs," Mr. Jonas said. I could tell that Nick's enthusiasm drained a little.

"Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie, can I talk to you 4 in the other room to talk about security while we're here?"

"Sure," they said. Nick groaned, gave me a quick kiss and left the room with his family.

"So what did you and Nick do exactly yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Like you said, made out," I said, sticking my tongue out at Sam.

"What did you and Kevin do last night?"

"Actually, we worked on some wedding details," she said.

"Right," I said.

"No seriously, we got a lot done."

"Whatever," I said.

"So…I guess you don't want to hear about any wedding stuff," Sam said.

"SAM!" I yelled. "TELL ME MORE!"

"OK, well. For starters, you know who's going to be my maid of honor and stuff."

"ME!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we decided on each having 4 bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"And they are…"

"Calm down, Megan! OK, so we're still thinking, but Sarah Jonas obviously has to be a bridesmaid. I was also thinking some of my friends from high school. Kevin was probably going to have Garbo and the rest of the band. It's not final though so don't say anything."

"This is so exciting!" I squealed. "You're getting married!"

"I know!" she squealed back. "I'm sorry we're intruding on your vacation with Nick."

"No, it's OK. It wasn't your fault. I just…I don't know. I'm actually kind of glad you guys came."

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know. Thinks…got…pretty heated last night. I think we were heading in the wrong direction."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy it…."

"OK, OK, I get it. Please stop talking," Sam said.

I started laughing when the Nick walked back into the room. "Sam, Kevin wants you," he mumbled.

"OK," Sam said, leaving the room.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. My parents said they were going to give us space…but Sam's going to sleep over here and I'm going to sleep in my family's room."

"OK, that's understandable."

"Yeah…" Nick said. "Look Megan, I'm s…"

"Nick, don't apologize for something you didn't do," I said, putting my finger to his lips. This silenced him.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, do you just want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my sunglasses and Nick and I left the hotel room. We were staying at a huge all-inclusive resort. It was about 2:30 when Nick and I decided to eat lunch. We decided to eat at a Mexican Buffet. "You OK?" I asked Nick, noticing how quiet he was.

"Sure, fine," he muttered.

"Nick…"

"I just, I don't know." He looked up at me and laughed. "Your hair is a mess."

"Yeah, I'm really hot," I said, putting it up in a ponytail. "Now back to the subject."

"What subject?" Nick asked, trying to act clueless.

"The subject of what's bothering you," I said, eating some tortilla chips.

"OK, so I…"

"OMJ! IT'S NICK JONAS!"

"Shoot," Nick said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. He pulled out his cell phone and said, "Big Rob? Hi it's Nick. OK, thanks, buddy."

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said there's fans outside our room too so we can't go there."

"So where can we go?" I asked.

"In here," Nick said, pulling me into a janitor's closet.

"Nice Nick, very nice," I said sarcastically.

"I know. But now we can finally talk." He looked like he wanted me to say something but I didn't. "OK, so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere else."

"What?"

"Megan, come on. Everyone knows we're here! What's the point of staying if we don't get any peace and quiet?"

"Nick, I don't want to leave. I really like it here," I said.

"I like it here too but…"

"Nick, after all of the work your parents put into getting us reservations here, do you really want to leave?"

Nick looked like he was considering this too. "OK," he whispered, kissing my lightly on the lips. "But let's please get away from this hotel for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, do you want to go swimming?" Nick's eyes lit up. "I mean in the pool," I said laughing.


	18. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 18: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Megan Elizabeth Smith! Come on! We're have to leave!" Sam yelled as I ran down the steps.

"COMING!" It was the day after we got back from the Bahamas and everyone was tired, except for Sam who had 2 months to throw a wedding together since Kevin and Sam wanted to get married in August.

"Can't I go with you," Kevin whined, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"Nope," she said teasingly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Text me a picture of the dress at least," he begged.

"You know the rules," I said, pushing Kevin as Sam and I walked out to my car. Sam and I hopped in the car and drove down out of the Jonas' driveway and onto the highway.

"O Megan, what am I doing?" Sam screamed, putting her head into her hands.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I can't get married!"

"Umm, why not? You love Kevin and Kevin loves you!"

"You really think he does?" she asked.

"Sam! I know he does! He's madly in love with you and if he wasn't, he would have never gotten down on one knee."

Then my cell phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," Nick said on the other line.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, hey can you tell Sam to turn her cell phone on, Kevin's freaking out."

"No, I took her phone away from her so she wasn't distracted. If there is a life-threatening situation that Kevin needs to inform Sam of I'll pass the message."

Nick seemed to be telling Kevin something. "Tell Sam that Kevin loves her."

"Is that the life-threatening message?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just pass it on," Nick said as I closed my phone.

"Kevin wanted me to tell you that he loves you," I told Sam.

Just then we pulled into the parking lot for the dress shop and we got out of the car.

"Is 'dis the beautiful bride?" a strange man with an Italian accent said as we walked into the building.

"Yeah," Sam said nervously.

"Don't be worried, love. We are going to find you the most perfect dress," he said. "And who is this?"

"I'm Megan, her Maid of Honor," I said, smiling.

"Aww, how lovely. Now let's get going. We must find 2 lovely dresses for 2 lovely ladies!"

After 3 hours of pinching, complaining, and getting stuck by needles, Sam and I had finally found the perfect dresses. Her's was a sleeveless white gown with a simple beaded-flower pattern and mine was a lilac sleeveless dress with a white flower pattern. The bridesmaids dresses were going to look like mine but they have a simpler pattern.

"Perfect," Sam said as she looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," I said.

My phone vibrated again and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Megan, it's Kevin. PLEASE! Text me a picture or something!"

"Fine," I said. I turned my phone around and took a picture of my sticking my tongue out and sent it to him.

"Not funny," Kevin said.

"I know. Well we're paying now, we have to go."

"No wait! Let me talk to her."

"No, we'll be home in a few minutes," I said, closing. "Dang, you fiancé is a very anxious man."

"I know," she said.

"You'll sure have fun on your wedding night," I commented.

"MEGAN!" Sam yelled, smacking my arm.

"Just saying," I muttered as we left the building.

"SAM!" Kevin yelled as we pulled into the driveway, dragging her out of the car and pulling her into a romantic kiss.

"Get a room," I muttered, walking inside.

"Hello beautiful," Nick said from the couch.

"Hey," I said, hopping on the couch next to him. "What's up?"

"Not much, besides the constant begs from Kevin to call you."

"Aww, I'm sorry," I said.

"NO problamo," he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

* * *

**COMMENT :D **

OK, so who besides me in the Iowa...Illionois...Missouri area felt the earthquake?? SCARY


	19. Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 19: Rehearsal Dinner

"Megan, where's Sam?" Kevin asked. He was pacing back and forth in the living room with his head in his hands.

"She'll be down in a minute," Nick said, who was sitting on the couch next to me, looking incredibly amused.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she doesn't want to do this. What if she feels like I forced her into it. What if…"

"Chill out Kev, I'm here," Sam said, walking down the steps. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with black pumps. Kevin looked like he was just smacked across the face. "Kevin," Sam said, walking over to him. "Earth to Kevin!"

"O, sorry. Wow babe, you look beautiful!" he said, snaking his arms around her hips.

"OK, sickos, let's get going," Joe said, walking out to the limo.

When we got to the ballroom in the hotel, everyone greeted the happy _couple-to-be_.

"Would you like to dance?" Nick asked me.

"Of course," I replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he snaked his around my waist.

"I can't remember the last time I danced with you," he murmured in my ear.

"Neither can I," I replied. Only a minute after we started dancing, Nick's song came on. "Hold on, when?"

"It's going on the next album. I recorded it a few weeks ago professionally," Nick whispered in my ear. Then he started singing along. When the song was over, he bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Time to eat," I said, noticing that everyone started to sit down. Nick and I walked over to the table we were sitting at and sat between Sam and Joe.

"He's sweating like a pig," Sam whispered to me, looking over at Kevin. He looked really nervous.

"Be nice, he looks nervous," I whispered back. Sam smiled and kissed her fiancé on the lips.

"You look like you're going to puke," she whispered.

"I think I am," Kevin whispered back, kissing her again.

After the toasts and everyone finished eating, it was going on midnight. "Come on," I said, dragging Sam out of her seat.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"It's almost midnight and it's bad luck to see your wife on before the wedding on your wedding day."

"Hey! Wait," Kevin said, standing up and walking up to Sam. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then he whispered something that only Sam could hear which made her smile.

"Come on," I said, dragging her away from Kevin. I blew Nick a kiss before Sam and I walked outside and into the car. When we got to the hotel that we were staying at, Sam immediately fell asleep.

"Goodnight," she murmured.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last...then the epilogue! OK, so COMMENT!  
**


	20. I Do

Chapter 20: I do **tear**

"SAM! WAKE UP!"

"Mom, 5 more minutes," Sam murmured.

I walked over to her bed and threw the covers off of her. "SAM! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

"O my god! What time is it?" Sam yelled, shooting out of bed.

"6."

"I only have 6 hours left as a single woman," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, now get up, we need to go to the hair salon."

11 o'clock finally came and we went to the church. "How do I look?" Sam asked.

"You look beautiful," I said, finishing her make-up. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. It was Sam's mom.

"Where is my little angel?" she asked, walking into the room. "Darling, you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," she said, giving her a hug.

"Megan, go out there. Nick's probably getting pictures on the alter," Sam said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Nick and Joe were talking to Kevin in the back of church."

"Woah…" Joe muttered as he saw me walk up the boys. Kevin and Nick turned around and their reaction was similar to Joe's. Garbo started howling and Nick smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owww…" he muttered.

"Megan, you look gorgeous," Nick said, kissing me.

"Why thank you, and you look incredibly handsome," I replied, giving him a hug. "You too, Kev."

"Thanks. Where's Sam?"

"You can't see her yet," I said. "But she looks beautiful."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you can see her in 20 minutes."

"What, you're letting me see her before the wedding?" Kevin asked, looking excited.

"No, the wedding starts in 20 minutes."

"O crap, it does? I can't do this," Kevin said.

"Megan, why don't you go back to Sam. We have to finish our motivational talk with Kevin," Nick said, kissing me again.

I walked back into Sam's room and helped her mom put her vale on. "You ready?" I asked Sam as the wedding march started playing.

"Yeah," she said. I walked to the back of the church and found Nick.

"You ready to walk down the aisle?" he whispered in my ear.

"Of course," I said as I hooked my arm through his.

We started walking down the aisle when Nick whispered in my ear, "I want to do this again someday, but I want you to be wearing the white dress."

I think my heart skipped a beat as I looked up and into Nick's eyes. He was smiling down at me but I could tell that he was dead serious. "I love you," was all I could say as Nick let go of my arm and I walked to the other side of the alter. I looked back down the aisle and saw Sam and her dad walking towards us.

"Sam, to you take Kevin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Kevin, do you take Sam to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Without hesitation, Kevin said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may…" but Kevin and Sam didn't need the priest to tell them that it was their time to kiss. His lips were on her's immediately. We all started clapping as we walked back down the aisle.

We walked out to the limo, which was going to drive us to the ballroom for the reception. Sam and Kevin couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "They're so cute," I said, leaning on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we'd be cuter," Nick whispered back.

"I think you guys are all disgusting," Joe said. He was sitting alone in one corner of the limo.

"Aww Joe, you're just jealous," Nick said.

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy for you guys, just stop rubbing in the fact that I don't have a girl."

"Joe, you'll have a girl soon," Sam and I said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Love is in the air, I guess," I said.

"So when are you too getting engaged," Sam asked Nick and me, smiling.

Nick shrugged and kissed me again.

* * *

**ok, that's the end...i love it. i'm going to post the epilogue (Epilogue: Hello Beautiful Series--cleverly titled) maybe tom or tues**

**so COMMENT**


End file.
